


A tu lado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Ya-ya-yah (Band)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Si antes odiaba el hecho que Yabu pasara buena parte de su tiempo con Kei, ahora todo había cambiado.Ahora, odiaba a Inoo Kei.





	A tu lado

**A tu lado**

Hikaru no estaba feliz.

Para nada.

Le había pasado durante unas semanas ya de estar demasiado nervioso, demasiado tenso cada vez que estaba filmando por el Ya-Ya-yah.

Cuando habían empezado con el programa, había sido feliz.

Aunque a veces la cantidad de trabajo fuera excesiva, y él encontrara difícil mantener el ritmo con el colegio, tenía que admitir que se divertía.

Sin embargo, aunque no hubiera estado así, habría seguido siendo satisfecho con cada día pasado con los demás.

O, más exactamente, con Yabu.

Cuando se había unido a la Johnny’s Entertainment, su carácter extrovertido había sido puesto a prueba por la nueva situación.

No conocía a nadie, estaba lejos de casa y a menudo se encontraba teniendo que enfrentar situaciones donde no sabía cómo comportarse, como reaccionar.

Haber encontrado a él a su lado lo había ayudado, y mucho.

El mayor siempre parecía saber lo que fuera mejor hacer, trataba de ayudarlo a organizar sus ritmos, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, nunca haciéndole pesar nada y mostrándose a su disposición.

Añadiendo el hecho de compartir la misma habitación al dormitorio, no les había tomado mucho tiempo para ser amigos, y Hikaru pasaba cada día de su vida siendo agradecido por esa presencia a su lado.

Se aprovechaban del poco tiempo libre juntos, salían, daban paseos sin rumbo, hablando durante horas.

Era una relación simple, pero era todo por él.

Nadie, se había dado cuenta, lo hacía sentir en casa como lo hacía Kota.

Últimamente, de todas formas, había algo en el mayor que le parecía ser... diferente.

Su relación estaba todavía la misma: volvían juntos al dormitorio, pasaban su tiempo juntos, sin que nada pareciera haber cambiado.

Con excepción del hecho que Hikaru ya no tenía la exclusiva con él.

Lo había pensado un poco, pero no había necesitado esforzarse mucho para encontrar la persona a quien culpar el cambio.

Inoo Kei.

Desde hace cuando había llegado él, las cosas habían ido cuesta abajo por Hikaru.

Sabía qué Yabu y él se conocían desde antes que él lo encontrara, pero nunca había tenido que preocuparse por su presencia, al menos hasta que Matsumoto Kohei y él habían empezado a ser huéspedes fijos del Ya-Ya-yah.

Desde ese momento, no pasaba día sin que se sintiera excluido, no pasaba día sin que Yabu volviera al dormitorio sonriendo más de lo normal, siguiendo hablando de lo que hacía Kei, de lo que había hecho _con_ Kei, de lo que le había dicho Kei.

Kei, Kei, Kei.

Y esa sonrisa, que por Hikaru siempre había sido tan familiar, ahora estaba odioso por él.

Esa tarde, había llegado a su límite.

El día antes había preguntado a Yabu si quisiera ir a dar un paseo con él, dado que ninguno de los dos tenía que trabajar ni estudiar, pero le había sido negado, y el mayor le había dicho que tenía ya planes con Inoo.

Ese día habían filmado el episodio semanal del Ya-Ya-yah en una bolera, y Hikaru se habría divertido, si no hubiera sido por la constante y molesta presencia del J.J. Express.

Ni sabía por qué lo enojara tanto, de la misma manera como no entendía que viera Yabu en él.

Estaba siempre a un lado, se guardaba todo para sí mismo, la mirada en blanco, el aire ausente.

Yaotome se había preguntado docenas de veces como se pudiera pasar tiempo con él, que hubiera de tan interesante en él.

Él se quedaba con su impresión, que no fuera muy inteligente y para nada divertido.

Sólo le habría gustado que Kota pudiera verlo como a él.

En cuanto salieron de la bolera, acabado el rodaje, el mayor se había acercado a él, y la cara de Hikaru se había iluminado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez cuando se había acercado a él?

“¡Hikka!” lo llamó, en aire alegre. Pronto le fue cerca, apoyándole una mano en el hombro cuando lo alcanzó. “¿Quieres ir a comer algo?” le pidió, sin dejar de sonreír, y el menor tuvo gana de gritar por la felicidad.

“Claro.” contestó, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado entusiasta para la idea de una tarde a solas con Yabu. “¿Tenías algo en mente?” preguntó.

“Si está bueno contigo, Kei había pensado en un helado. ¿O prefieres algo salado? Porque podríamos comer takoyaki.” propuso, y Hikaru sintió la excitación desvanecer, hasta volver en desilusión.

Se había quedado en silencio unos segundos y luego, antes que el mayor sospechara nada, se apresuró a contestar.

“Ahora que lo pienso... tengo tareas. Matemática. Lo siento, pero será mejor que vaya al dormitorio y me ponga a estudiar. Tú... diviértete con Inoo, ¿vale?” le dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa, y yéndose antes que Yabu tuviera tiempo de contestar.

Lo dejó allí, con una expresión confundida, pero no le importó.

Si antes odiaba el hecho que Yabu pasara buena parte de su tiempo con Kei, ahora todo había cambiado.

Ahora, odiaba a Inoo Kei.

~

Cuando esa noche Yabu había vuelto en su habitación, le había parecido deprimido.

No le había contado de su tarde, ni él le había preguntado nada.

Había pasado lo restante del día tumbado en la cama haciendo nada, reflexionando en su relación con el mayor y cuanto le habría gustado que Inoo desapareciera de la faz del planeta.

No se habían dicho nada por mucho tiempo, y en algún punto Hikaru había mascullado de estar cansado, se había puesto el pijama y se había ido a las sábanas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Yabu se había puesto a hablar.

“¿Puedo saber qué pasó contigo hoy?” preguntó, en voz enojada.

Hikaru no se movió, se quedó tumbado y de espaldas, para no ser obligado a mostrarle la expresión en su cara.

“No pasó nada conmigo. Tenía que estudiar pues volví aquí.” contestó, llano.

“Todavía tienes los libros dentro de la cartera, que significa que ni los tocaste. Y no trates de engañarme, hace semanas que hay algo equivocado contigo. Y querría saber qué.” contestó, y entonces Hikaru ya no se preocupó de mascarar su rabia.

Se sentó en la cama, echando un vistazo furioso al mayor.

“¿Hay algo equivocado conmigo? ¡Mira quién habla! ¡No soy yo que empecé a pasar todo mi tiempo con otra persona olvidándome enteramente de tu existencia!” gritó, la cara roja, porque no le agradaba mucho la idea de haberse expuesto tanto con él.

Pero no importaba; no iba a quedarse en silencio oyéndose decir que el problema sólo era suyo.

“¿Qué quieres decir con esto?” contestó Kota, saliéndose los ojos en una expresión de sincera confusión.

“Quiero decir que últimamente todo lo de que parece que te importe es Kei. Dondequiera vayas, siempre lo llevas contigo, siempre hablas con él o de él. Parece que no exista nadie más en el mundo. Y yo...” hizo una pausa, mordiéndose un labio. “Soy envidioso. Nuestra relación estaba diferente antes, salíamos mucho más a menudo juntos, y ahora no tienes tiempo para mí. Y luego, Inoo... no me gusta. Es raro.” concluyó, volviendo bajo las sábanas, sintiéndose cerca de llorar para el nerviosismo y el calor de haber sacado todo lo que le había pasado por la mente durante las últimas semanas.

Yabu no le respondió, y pensó que no tuviera intención de hacerlo, hasta que no lo oyó acercarse y sentarse en su cama, apoyándole una mano en el brazo.

“Estamos hablando. ¿Puedes al menos tener la decencia de mirarme?” lo oyó decir, y no pudo evitar de notar que su tono parecía mucho más relajado que antes.

Se giró despacio, sentándose otra vez. Pero no lo miró, todavía no.

Fue suficiente por Yabu.

“No hablo sólo de Kei, no paso mi tiempo sólo con él, ni es verdadero que ya no tengo gana de estar contigo también.” le dijo, en tono tierno. Hikaru estaba a punto de contestar, pero el mayor lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano. “Déjame acabar, por favor. No pensaste que, al verme ser su amigo, ¿fuiste tú que te alejaste? ¿No pensaste que puede ser celosía?” preguntó, suspirando. “Yo te quiero, Hikaru. Eres mi mejor amigo, y no hay nada que pueda cambiar esto. Pero así como te quiero a ti, también quiero a Kei, y me gustaría que lo entenderías, y que no te enfadaras con él para razones imaginarias. Y que trataras de conocerlo un poco mejor antes de juzgarlo, porque lo sé qué es un poco raro, pero cuando se abre... bien, está muy divertido estar con él.” concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hikaru levantó los ojos hacia de él.

“¿De verdad me quieres?” preguntó, en voz débil, mientras sentía las mejilla sonrojarse.

Yabu rio bajo, sin tener intención de burlarse de él.

“Claro que te quiero, tonto. No paso mi tiempo con personas que no quiero.” declaró, luego asintió brevemente, como para confirmar lo que acababa de decir.

Instintivamente, el menor se extendió hacia de él para abrazarlo.

“Yo te quiero también, Ko. Lo siento que fui irrazonable, sólo es que...” se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza, riendo avergonzado. “Tienes razón, creo que fui un poco celoso de Kei.” admitió.

Yabu le sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza como para decir que no tenía importancia.

“No te preocupes, lo que importa es que lo dejamos claro.” le dijo, y luego hesitó un momento antes de seguir. “Y... ¿me prometes que vas a darle una posibilidad a Kei? Está seguro que te cae mal, y está mal por esto.” se mordió un labio. “Por favor.” añadió.

Hikaru frunció la nariz, pero luego extendió la mano, dándola al mayor que la tomó.

“Prometo.” dijo, y si no convencido, al menos teniendo buenas intenciones.

De verdad se sentía favorable.

No era Kei el problema, ni haber prometido que iba a tratar de caerse bien con él.

Estaba apretando la mano de Yabu en ese momento, y no había nada que pudiera arruinarle el buen humor.

Sentía que nunca quería dejarla ir.

~

La semana siguiente, después del rodaje del programa, Hikaru se había alejado de los demás.

Durante los últimos días todo parecía un poco mejor, Kota y él habían vuelto a pasar tiempo juntos como si no hubiera pasado nada, y él había llegado a la conclusión que tal vez estaba verdadero que había sido también su culpa, de su obstruccionismo, si se habían visto menos y menos durante las semanas precedentes.

De diferente había sólo que el mayor, de vez en cuando, seguía recordándole de su promesa.

Hikaru asentía, decía que iba a hacerlo, pero nunca tomaba la iniciativa.

Yabu había insistido tanto, por lo demás, que ese día se había convencido.

Un poco reacio, se acercó a Kei, quien estaba en una esquina para cambiarse.

Le tocó un hombro, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

“¡Hikaru!” le dijo, en voz de sorpresa. “¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, dudoso.

El menor se mordió un labio, cambiando el peso de pie, tenso.

“Oye... ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora? Pensaba que pudiéramos ir en algún lugar.” le preguntó, rápido, como temiendo de poder cambiar idea.

Vio la cara del mayor iluminarse, sólo un momento, antes de fruncir el entrecejo.

“No, no tengo nada que hacer, me gustaría salir.” contestó, cauteloso. “¿Yabu viene también?”

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza, finalmente concediéndose una sonrisa.

“No. Sólo tú y yo.” declaró, esta vez con confianza.

El mayor le sonrió de vuelta, y Hikaru se sintió orgulloso por su pequeño gesto.

Quizás Kota tenía razón.

Quizás se había dejado cegar por la celosía, y de verdad merecía la pena aprender a conocer a Kei.

Iba a intentar y, de todas formas, no tenía nada de perder.

En el caso mejor, iba a ganar un amigo.

En el caso peor, tenía la seguridad que Yabu iba a quedarse con él.

Y eso, nunca iba a cambiar.


End file.
